Elo Fraco
by Meel Jacques
Summary: Às vezes meus olhos ainda procuravam uma figura forte e alta, de pele branca, de olhos claros, com os cabelos pretensiosamente escuros caindo em seus olhos. Mas ele não estava mais entre eles, e nunca mais estaria.


Fanfic feita para um projeto morto e antigo do fórum 6Vassouras. _Enjoy it!_

_Todos os homens têm medo. Quem não tem medo não é normal; isso nada tem a ver com a coragem_ - disse Jean-Paul Sartre.

* * *

**Elo Fraco  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

O Salão dos convidados de honra era enorme e prateado, o teto era totalmente ornamentado e as paredes pareciam ter sido pintadas com os mínimos detalhes demonstrando a época de cavalheiros bruxos, os seus grandes feitos e sua bravura. Nas partes mais escuras do Salão, incrustados às pedras antigas da Idade Média havia desenhos de pessoas sendo mortas. Trouxas. Regulus odiava trouxas, mais do que qualquer outra coisas, e todas essas disputas por poder só faziam destruir toda a família. Bruxos eram mais fortes que os Trouxas, logo a cadeia alimentar diz que eles eram os donos do mundo. Os mais fortes; quem dominava.

Analisei o salão sabendo que agora eu era o primogênito, o primeiro de uma linhagem de Sangues-Puros que perpetuariam o mundo em busca da pureza, da ascensão do verdadeiro poder.

Às vezes meus olhos ainda procuravam uma figura forte e alta, de pele branca, de olhos claros, com os cabelos pretensiosamente escuros caindo em seus olhos. Mas ele não estava mais entre eles, e nunca mais estaria.

A bebida que deslizava por entre meus dedos era um balsamo à minha alma que queimava de maneira frívola e de certa maneira errada. Porque não meu esse dever, nunca deveria ser. Eu não deveria ser o primogênito, mas tornou-me logo após erros irreparáveis que só amores por trouxas poderiam causar.

A enseada de perguntas à minha família havia começado muito cedo e a maioria era cética e não percebia que eu poderia ser muito melhor do que o seu irmão.

- Admirando os Trouxas, Primo?

Essa era a única voz que nunca parecia estar zombando de mim, mas apenas me analisando. A única voz que parecia se preocupar com o que eu pensava, com os meus ideais. Nem minha própria mãe me entendia melhor, ou procurava entender o que se passava por minha cabeça.

- Só analisando.

Lucius Malfoy continuou parada atrás de mim, a respiração quase nula, como se ele desejasse nunca ser ouvido. Mas eu podia ouvir cada passo lento que ele dava. Ele era muito silencioso e calmo, mas sua presença era marcante, e não havia ninguém que não conhecesse o primogênito dos Malfoys. Branco demais, altivo demais, bonito demais. A expressão da beleza com seus olhos e cabelos claros como prata.

- Você não deveria sentir falta dele - Lucius disse e parecia estar bebendo alguma coisa, pois sua pausa havia se prolongado muito – Ele não era digno de todo o seu afeto. Ele não sabia reconhecer o valor de ter uma família ou irmão – prosseguiu a conversa e Mesmo calmo sua voz zombava das pessoas com algum tipo de pretensão obscura – E você sabe que eu nunca tive o prazer de ter um irmãozinho.

E estava lá novamente a zombaria, como se ele quisesse me mandar alguma mensagem obscura sobre a frase, o que sempre me deixava confuso.

Queria sentir o afeto passado por aquela frase, mas que de tantas formas me enganava para que ele caísse nessa armadinha que eram as suas ideias.

Seus sapatos tão rispidamente limpos ofereceram momentaneamente menos peso ao chão demonstrando que ele estava se aproximando. Se aproximando de mim. Bebi mais um gole sentindo a tensão de ser observado de tão perto. Ele era alto pelo menos uma boca, e já achava que tinha o direito de menosprezar-me por isso, só porque era o mais velho, o mais poderoso; e então ele utilizava suas unhas tão perfeitamente polidas que faziam com que me perguntasse se aquilo tudo era realmente necessário. Ele arrastou-as por entre meu pescoço posicionando-o em sua direção.

- E, de certa forma, você é muito mais bonito – Lucius continuou a falar. Ele olhou divertido para suas mãos – E alguém tão bonito não poderia beber. Quantos anos você tem? Quatorze? Você é alto, não é? E forte.

A vergonha e humilhação subiam a minha face, porque eu sabia que estava sendo tratado como uma mercadoria barata. Mas as regras assim o diziam: os mais fortes, os mais influentes e poderosos dominavam. E ele me dominava. O sorriso escondido no canto dos seus lábios não me deixava esquecer aquilo.

- Você vai ficar bem.

Quando ele dizia aquelas coisas como um suspiro eu sentia que aquilo realmente era verdade. E ele deveria realmente saber das coisas, e era isso que ele sempre passava com seu rosto tão perfeitamente desenhado e seus gestos calculados. Ele ficou ao meu lado admirando as façanhas que houveram por dentre os traços de pintura que submergiam por entre as paredes.

Eu queria poder sentir toda aquela confiança, aquele jubilo que ele sentia ao encarar as pessoas, de maneira tão imponente e altiva. E isso me fazia perceber quem era o elo fraco de toda aquela situação, de toda aquela comitiva.

Ele pareceu pressentir esse meu temor e medo que tantos comentavam no salão. O Elo fraco dos Black. E fez algo que eu realmente não esperava; ele me abraçou, mas não aquele abraço que conforta ou que te toca intimamente como amigos realmente, mas também não era um abraço falso de demonstração de poder sobre o outro, como se o engolisse, mas era um abraço confiante, que sabia exatamente onde encaixar os braços, onde tatear com as mãos, onde alisar para passar toda a calma de que a pessoa precisava no momento. Apartir daí eu não tinha mais forças para respirar.

- Você é diferente – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Tem muito mais defeito que todos nós. Você não se encaixa – ele comentou como se parabenizando por essa descoberta brilhante. – Você nunca vai ser um bom Comensal, não é, primo?

Ele não sentia vergonha de dizer aquilo. Era isso que Lucius sempre quis ser, o braço direito do bruxo mais poderoso do mundo. Eu era menos um em sua lista, afinal.

- Deixe-me te ensinar – ele disse enquanto alisava seu cabelo. – Como se envolver com toda essa política.

Queria desdenhar em sua cara, zombando de suas palavras. Eu poderia ser melhor que o meu irmão, mas não tinha a menor dúvida que nunca seria melhor que Lucius Malfoy.

- Pra quê? Pra você zombar de mim? Dizer a todos que sou sua cria?

Tentei me soltar, mas ele me prendeu pelo cabelo pela minha ousadia. Eu podia ver seus olhos brilharem. Ele não estava costumado à ser desprezado de maneira tão direta por seus primos, porque estes lhe deviam respeito.

- Não deveria envergonhar a sua família. Se quer levá-la ao fundo do poço como o seu irmão fez não duvido nada que o faça rapidamente. Essa é a sua primeira aula Regulus: nunca desrespeite os seus superiores, você pode não sobreviver para descobrir o que isso causará a sua família, garoto egoísta.

E foi naquele momento, com a face envergada de raiva que descobri uma das coisas mais importantes sobre Lucius Malfoy: sua família era muito mais importante. Queria conseguir defender minha família daquela forma sem envergonhá-la, mas minha posição tão passiva não o permitia.

- É fácil falar quando se está no topo.

E novamente eu fui um tolo.

- É por isso que a sua família ainda está no topo, Black. Ela ainda impõe respeito, você é quem ainda não percebeu. Está tão interligado com seus medos infantis que não percebe que deixa transparecer todas as suas rachaduras familiares. – Ele explicou-me calmamente para que só nós dois ouvíssemos, mas eu ainda sentia a sua respiração veloz pela irritação que ainda possuía – Então aceite minha oferta de bom grado. E você tem tanto para aprender.

- Por quê? Vocês, Malfoys, tão sensatos e cheio de pompa servindo à alguém que vocês nem conhece. Voldemort. Como você confia em alguém que nunca foi de nosso circulo social?

Malfoy chegou perto.

- Porque alguém fora de nosso circulo social iria querer a pureza de sangue?

Senti o sangue gelar e minha voz ficar fria. Ele havia soltado meu cabelo para não suspeitarem que algo sério estava acontecendo. Para os outros éramos apenas dois primos conversando coisas aleatórias.

- Porque alguém Sangue-Puro lutaria por Mestiços? Faça sua mente!

Lucius parou entendendo sobre quem eu estava falando.

- Convicções são coisas muito curiosas, Regulus. – Lucius pegou novamente meu pescoço, dessa vez subindo até o meu queixo, o desejo brilhando em seus olhos. Senti-me nervoso. – Elas podem te deixar cego ou abrir a sua mente para objetivos mais importantes.

Ele se afastou abruptamente. E eu entendi que ele estava cego por convicções, mas tentava abrir sua mente para coisas mais importantes. Sorri para ele com segurança o que o deixou surpreso.

- Só orgulhe a sua família - ele sussurrou sem querer saber o porquê do sorriso. Porque talvez ele sentisse medo afinal, assim como eu.

- Você esquece as suas convicções, primo?

- O que? – Lucius perguntou e estava novamente sendo arrogante. Deliciei-me com isso.

- Quando chega perto de mim. É por isso que escolheu casar com a Cissy? – perguntei e apontei para a sua esposa que falava com os convidados do casamento. – Deveria estar do lado dela, isso é estranho. Porque eu não percebi? Em meio ao casamento e você faz essa desfeita?

- Você fala muitas besteiras. Estou cumprimentando meu convidado! A minha família!

- Nós somos possessivos, não é? – comentei e terminei de beber a taça que segurava inicialmente. – Tão perdido em mim – falei encarando-o. - Não sou fraco, você não poderia me ter. Você não poderia me treinar como seu brinquedo ao bel prazer.

Ele estava parado calmamente, mas eu pude ver através daquela mascara de calma que seus olhos tremiam furiosos.

- Grande homem! – Lucius zombou passando a língua nos lábios. – Inteligente, com idéias próprias e um pouco exageradas, não?!

Sua capa branca flutuou um pouco quando ele passou ao meu lado.

Ele deslizou em direção à sua esposa sem tirar os olhos de mim.

Eu orgulharia a minha família e jogaria na sua cara que sempre estive certo.

Um dia.

Todos eram fracos e tinham medo. Lucius Malfoy tinha medo de mim, servia a um homem desconhecido apenas por causas que o cegavam. O medo poderia não ser uma fraqueza, mas uma forma de abrir nossos olhos para a realidade.

As pessoas que não tem medo têm medo do poder, medo de descobrir o que não quer encontrar, medo de ter que mudar, medo de entender. Eu tinha muitos medos, mas nenhum deles pode ser maior do medo de quem já tem poder.

_O medo de seu próprio medo era o verdadeiro Elo Fraco de um Puro-Sangue._


End file.
